After Time
by Aries sin
Summary: Compilação de curtas histórias de Universo Alternativo com os casais Shaka/Mu e Milo/Camus.
1. Chapter 1

_**

* * *

**_

Este é um conjunto de histórias curtas que eu tinha aqui escondidas no pc. São cenas aleatórias, sem precedente nem consequente. Cada 'capítulo' é uma historia diferente, como um conjunto de Fábulas, mas que delas não tem nada.

_**Faz muito tempo que não posto nada, ou mesmo escrevo, mas ao descobrir estes arquivos fazendo a limpeza anual do pc, não resisti à tentação de as postar.**_

* * *

Título: _Nocturna_

Casal: _Shaka/Mu [__Segundários:__ Milo/Camus]_

Estilo: _Yaoi/ U.A. /OCC  
_  
Autora: _Áries Sin_

* * *

**1 - **_**Nocturna**_

* * *

- Tem a certeza que é seguro? Não quero que aconteça como da ultima vez...

Milo examinava o ambiente à sua volta. A nebelina da madrugada cobria as ruas da cidade, tornando a visibilidade complicada. De capacete na mão, permanecia montado sobre a moto, os longos cabelos loiros caindo soltos nas costas largas.

Um assinto da parte do companheiro fê-lo descer na máquina, finalmente permitindo-se um sorriso.

- Eles devem chegar a qualquer momento.

Era ali que tinham combinado o encontro. Encostado ao carro, o interlocutor acendia um cigarro, tragando a primeira lufada de olhos fechados. O vícioo sempre durante a espera. Jogou as cinzas no chão despreocupadamente, finalmente encarando o amigo.

- Chegámos cedo Milo. – a voz calma, pele clara e traços suaves eram características suas. Longos cabelos lavanda cascateavam pelos seus ombros.

- Chegámos. – o grego respondeu, não parecendo convencido – Mas continuo a achar tudo demasiado calmo.

O jovem de longos cabelos lavanda observou o lugar à sua volta. Sim, também achava tudo demasiado calmo... mas ao mesmo tempo tinha quase a certeza que ninguém os interromperia naquela vez. Quase.

Geralmente corridas daquele tipo não comportavam tão poucos concorrentes. Mas ali tudo se passava 'à porta fechada'- chamar pouco a atenção era o principal. Não se corria só por dinheiro... outras vantagens eram concedidas aos vencedores. Por essa razão era Mu quem tratava de chamar quem achasse necessario. Milo confiava no seu gosto.

- Ruivo disse você?

Mu sorriu pela primeira vez. Assentiu para o companheiro percebendo o subito interesse deste em vencer a corrida. - Francês. Chama-se Camus.

- Onde pelos deuses você arranja esses especimens? – Milo rodou os olhos roubando o cigarro do companheiro e tragando da sua vez – Até agora o seu bom gosto nunca me decepcionou, espero que desta não seja a primeira.

- Não será Milo. Agora só cabe a você não ficar para trás, ou quem serve de comida aos leões somos nós.

Um gargalhada ecoou no local. Um sorriso no rosto, Mu voltou a pegar no cigarro acabando com ele de uma vez, jogando o resto no chão. – não ria, não seria a primeira vez que perdia graças a si.

- Mu... somos uma equipe. Daquela vez você olhou para eles e vi nos seus olhos que queria perder. Eu cumpri ordens!

- Você tem tendencia para interpretar as minhas acções de formas não muito ortodoxas...Os gemeos foram rivais de peso... bons na corrida.

- E bons na cama.

Tinham tido sorte com a unica derrota, Saga e Kanon tinham tornado tudo bastante prazeroso para ambos. Tinha sido a unica vez que Milo fizera de proposito, ficando para trás e fazendo-os perder a corrida. Mu preparava-se para responder àquela provocação, mas o barulho de motores começavam a ser ouvidos ao longe.

- Salvo pelo gong! – Milo mantinha um sorriso de canto nos labios, atento à aproximação dos que seriam os rivais da noite.

Um carro, seguido de uma moto chegaram perto dos dois, os farois encandeando-os. Mu suspirou. Levantou a mão à altura dos olhos tentando se proteger da luz intensa. Era sempre a mesma história.

- Aioria, não é com essas artimanhas que vai ganhar. Baixe esses máximos pelos deuses!

Apagando as luzes, o moreno abriu a porta do carro, saindo para cumprimentar o ariano. Um sorriso nos lábios, aproximou-se de ambos.

- Não preciso desse tipo de superflugios para conseguir o que quero. – o olhar verde fixo no jovem exótico fez com que recebesse um mesmo olhar de desafio. Conheciam-se à muitos anos mas nunca tinham corrido um contra o outro. Talvez por respeito, sabendo onde ia dar aquela noite, independentemente do resultado. O vencedor teria algumas vantagens sobre o vencido, tanto em campo como depois mais tarde em meio de lençóis.

Milo observava. Mu e Aioria medindo forças era constante, mas sempre ansiava por saber quem venceria daquela vez. A balança pendia ora para um lado ora para o outro.

- Não tem alguém para nos apresentar Aioria? – a voz de Mu era calma mas com um toque de deboche, sem desviar os olhos do leonino.

- Hum... resolvemos isto mais tarde... – falou baixo para o ariano, finalmente dando a devida atenção aos restantes – Camus, aproxime-se. Este é Milo, será o seu rival hoje.

O ruivo de que tanto ouvira falar saía da moto calmamente. O casaco e calça preta faziam um contraste deveras atraente com o longo cabelo ruivo que acabava de ser solto pelo capacete. Aproximou-se do grupo, o capacete na mão esquerda.

- _Bonsoir_.

Milo relaxou, sorrindo de canto. Tinha mais uma vez deixado a escolha do seu rival daquela noite a Mu e mais uma vez não se arrependia disso. Se estava ali, Camus estava ciente do que poderia acontecer se perdesse... ou estava muito confiante que ia ganhar.

A escolha dependia do vencedor e Milo faria de tudo para vencer. Não ia com certeza perder uma oportunidade de "usar" aquele ruivo como quizesse. Como ele não eram muitos os que apareciam.

Milo sentia-se observado dos pés à cabeça. Os olhos castanhos percorriam-no sem pudor, antes de se fixarem finalmente nos seus. Milo manteve o sorriso matreiro, falando calmamente.

- Ainda vai a tempo de desistir se quiser.

- Hum...- Ao contrario do que estava à espera, o ruivo não se abalou. Um ligeiro movimento de lábios que parecia um sorriso – Não teria o porquê.

- Temos corrida! – dando um leve tapa no estômago do moreno, Mu contornava o carro até ao lugar do motorista. – O percurso de sempre, o ultimo a chegar à outra margem perde. E evite as gracinhas Aioria. Cuidei de não ter a policia atrás de nós, não é para deitar tudo a perder.

Aioria riu, chegando perto do ruivo. Enquanto equipe precisavam rever as ultimas instruções. Uma moto e um carro formavam uma equipe. Nunca podia haver mais de duas equipes a participar uma contra a outra, ou poderia gerar problemas com o resultado. Rota relembrada, estavam todos a postos para começar. Camus voltou a colocar o capacete, sempre observando o escorpiano ao seu lado. Algo lhe dizia que a corrida seria complicada, mas estava confiante nas suas capacidades.

Aioria avançou com o carro ficando ao mesmo nivel que Mu, divertindo-se a fazer o motor trabalhar no vazio.

Mu revirou os olhos negando com a cabeça. Era àquele tipo de gracinhas do leonino que ele se referia, mas aparentemente este não queria saber. Chamar a atenção era perigoso para eles, ou poderiam ter a corrida parada a meio.

Atentos ao sinal de a primeira das doze badaladas de meia noite ecoou na praça. Era o sinal que esperavam tão ansiosamente.

Num estrondo, o barulho intenso dos motores impediu que as restantes badaladas fossem ouvidas.

Mais uma corrida tinha começado.

Milo e Camus tinham arrancado em peso, criando entre os dois a tensao da rivalidade crescente. Milo percebeu que o ruivo não era um amador. Travavam uma luta renhida pelo primeiro lugar.

Não muito atrás, Mu e Aioria aceleravam a fundo à medida que colocavam as mudanças, numa concentração extrema à estrada. Sabiam que qualquer deslize podia ser fatal à quela velocidade. O ponteiro das rotações estava ao extremo.

Mu sentiu a adrenalina que apenas aquela competição lhe dava. Um sorriso constante no rosto, agarrava firmemente no volante, olhando de tempos a outros pelo retrovisor. Aioria estava ligeiramente atrás, mas mais proximo que imaginava.

Das outras vezes também tinha sido assim, e tinha conseguido manter a vantagem até ao final. Mas tudo dependeria igualmente de Milo. Ambos precisavam chegar em primeiro lugar para sairem vencedores, caso contrario era declarado empate.

A ponte já era visivel aos olhos de Milo e Camus. Na recta final até à meta teriam que dar tudo por tudo. Milo aproveitou a ultima curva antes da ponte para tomar a ventagem sobre o ruivo. Ali era o seu ponto chave se estivesse em desvantagem.

Mas algo lhe parecia estar errado. Camus começava a abrandar, fazendo insistentes sinais de luzes para chamar a sua atenção.

Milo travou aos poucos, dando olhadas no retrovisor.

O ruivo tinha parado na berma da estrada.

Não podia continuar a corrida daquela forma, tinha que pedir explicações. Ainda mais se o outro tivesse alguma indisposição nunca se perdoaria de ter negado ajuda. Parou a moto um pouco mais à frente, retirando rapidamente o capacete.

Estavam muito perto do início da ponte, quase no final da corrida. Desceu da moto com a intenção de chegar ao ruivo, mas algo chamou a sua atenção na linha de chegada. Arregalou os olhos quando percebeu o porquê do frances ter parado tão perto da chegada.

- Merda!

Largou o capacete no chão tentando dar meia volta com a moto, tinha que arranjar alguma forma de avisar os outros dois antes que passassem a ponte.

Viu o ruivo correr na sua direcção e os farois dos dois carros aproximando-se a alta velocidade. Mu estava à frente não dando brecha para que Aioria ultrapassasse.

Por uma vez desejava que fosse o contrário, à velocidade a que iam era impossivel avisa-los do que quer que fosse. Tentou chamar a atenção dos outros dois quando passaram por ele mas tinha sido impossivel.

- NÃO ACREDITO! – berrou irritado observando os dois motoristas indo a alta velocidade até à boca do lobo.

Camus chegou perto dele rapidamente, arfante pela correria até ali.

- Acha que eles nos viram?

- Só não sei se terão tempo de parar. - respondeu perplexo, observando o desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

Mu tinha entendido. À frente do leonino, tentava arranjar maneira de o avisar para parar o carro o mais rapidamente possivel, antes que fosse tarde demais. Se entrassem na ponte estaria tudo perdido.

Foi ao colocar os quatro piscas que percebeu um abrandamento da parte do leonino. Olhando o retrovisor, viu este fazer uma derrapagem brusca, parando finalmente antes da entrada na ponte.

Repirou fundo, seria o unico apanhado. Se houvesse mais alguém as coisas complicariam.

A meio da ponte ele proprio começou a abrandar, à medida que via as luzes azuis e vermelhas mais proximas. Quanto mais demorasse a chegar à barricada da polícia, mais tempo daria aos outros de fugirem.

- Você vai-me pagar – falava sozinho dentro do carro, os olhos verdes repletos de raiva contida – e vai sair bem caro...

Três carros da policia parados à sua frente. Parou o próprio carro, puxando o freio com força. Observou impaciente os dois policiais se aproximarem, baixando o vidro do carro.

- Queira sair do carro por favor, e acompanhar-nos à delegacia. O senhor está detido por condução de alto risco.

Antes de sair, Mu olhou à sua volta. Nenhum daqueles rostos lhe era conhecido. Esboçou um pequeno sorriso ironico, cumprindo finalmente a ordem dada. Como sempre, ele mandava os subordinados fazerem o trabalho. Não era a primeira vez que ia parar àquele lugar.

--- oOo---

Conhecia aquela delegacia melhor do que ninguém. Podia até dirigir-se sozinho ao gabinete do chefe, mas nunca o deixariam sair dali sozinho. Despreocupado, era acompanhado até a pequena sala.

- Entre, o chefe vem já.

- Sim, sim... – murmurou para si próprio, seguindo as ordens. Mal percebeu que os outros tinham saido, jogou-se na cadeira por trás da mesa, remexendo nos papeis sobre ela. Casos de assassinatos, casos de roubo, furto, tudo bem pior que o seu. Recostou-se na cadeira confortável, fechando os olhos e passando os dedos nas temporas. Só queria voltar para casa.

Suspirou quando ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta, mas não se mexeu. Nem se dignou a abrir os olhos. Conseguia sentir a sua presença a milhas de distância.

- Eu disse que hoje não. – falou abrindo finalmente os olhos, encarando o chefe à sua frente.

Shaka fechou a porta. Um sorriso nos lábios finos, os olhos azuis parciamente escondidos pela farta franja loira, avançou até à propria mesa contornando-a.

- E eu disse que o encontraria de novo.

Encararam-se durante poucos segundos, medindo forças. Olhos verdes nos azuis, antes que o loiro baixasse o rosto à altura do seu.

- Como soube onde eu ia?

Shaka sorriu aproximando os lábios dos seus. Roçou as unhas levemente na face clara, sussurrando numa calma proposital.

- Eu sempre sei onde você está.

Afastando-se aos poucos, mantendo a tensão entre eles, Shaka recostou-se à mesa sem perder o contacto visual. Sabia o quanto Mu detestava a posse que detinha sobre ele, cada acção do ariano estando nas suas maos. Shaka detinha um prazer unico, sádico diria, em condicionar a vida de Mu ao que queria.

- Porque não veio ontem?

Mu estreitou os olhos, apoiando a cabeça no punho fechado.

- Estive ocupado. Não posso, nem vou acorrer a cada vez que quer algo de mim.

Palavras ao ar. Ambos sabiam muito bem que não era assim. Shaka chamava, Mu tinha que acorrer. Quando o fazia, tinha a sua recompensa: as corridas que tanto amava. Quando decidia fazer birra, Shaka assegurava-se que ele iria parar ali no final da noite. E o ciclo seguia o seu curso, Mu via a sua noite mais uma vez estragada pelo loiro.

- Bem, agora se não se importa, tenho coisas a fazer em casa... – Mu levantou-se, fazendo menção de sair dali, mas logo foi parado no seu caminho por um assobio do loiro.

Revirou os olhos voltando a encarar Shaka. Este fazia um leve sinal com o dedo, para que se aproximasse.

- Não está esquecendo algo?

Mu grunhiu algo incompreensível, avançando na direcção do seu carrasco, encostando o seu corpo ao dele. – Eu o odeio… - falou aproximando os seus rostos, encarando aqueles olhos azuis com um misto de fúria e desejo.

- Eu sei… - o loiro abraçou a sua cintura em sinal de domínio - … eu sei. – sussurrou antes de ter os seus lábios tomados num beijo afoito e os dedos hábeis do amante enroscados no seu cabelo possessivamente.


	2. Chapter 2

_**

* * *

**_

Esta fic foi começada como presente de um amigo secreto, mas acabei por não continuar e escrever outra coisa. É mais um pequeno 'começo' do que poderia ter sido um encontro de Milo e Camus num ambiente U.A.

_**Esta fic não precisa de final, dêem asas à imaginação para saber como acaba o casalinho.**_

* * *

Título: _Terminal 1_

Casal: _Milo/Camus_

Estilo: _Yaoi/ U.A. /OCC  
_  
Autora: _Áries Sin_

* * *

**1 – Terminal 1**

* * *

**  
**Duas horas… duas longas, péssimas, intermináveis horas de voo de Atenas. E para completar, tinha de aturar aquilo…

- _Né mamá_… não… não se preocupe. O voo correu bem …

(Sim mãe)

Do outro lado da linha, a voz estridente de uma senhora nos seus cinquenta anos não se cansava de dar os últimos conselhos e recomendações ao filho, tal qual uma mãe galinha.

Em pleno aeroporto _Charles de Gaulle_, Milo avançava calmamente na direcção do tapete nº3, onde se encontravam as bagagens do voo AF1533directo do _Aeroporto Internacional de Atenas._

Do alto do seu metro e oitenta, corpo taxado de 'perfeito', 'divino' ou outros adjectivos menos contidos e aceitáveis. Adónis, Narciso e o próprio Apolo podiam guardar os trapinhos… Milo Kalomiris tinha chegado!

Os longos cabelos cacheados de um loiro resplandecente caíam soltos sobre o casaco castanho de camurça. As calças jeans escuras que sempre usava para viagens de avião, para desgosto da mãe que sempre o incitava a vestir-se bem para tal. E Milo bufava, retrucando que o que interessava era o seu bem estar e não a sua aparência... o tempo de se aperaltar para viagens de avião já tinha passado à eras.

Arregalou os olhos azuis ao perceber a multidão em fúria que travava uma luta renhida por um lugar perto do tapete de onde surgiriam as malas.

Como sempre, fora um dos últimos a sair do avião e como consequência, fora o ultimo a chegar perto das bagagens.

- _Mamá,_ preciso desligar… uma alcateia espera-me. - falou resignado.

Sem dar tempo à pessoa do outro lado da linha responder, desligou a chamada voltando a colocar o celular no bolso das calças _jeans_. Respirou fundo.

Alem de ter de esperar horas… ainda tinha de o fazer no meio de uma multidão em fúria.

Olhou a tela informativa, verificando que as bagagens do seu voo vinham a caminho. Dois outros voos tinham chegado nessa mesma hora… um vindo de Madrid, o outro de Moscovo.

Vendo que ainda ia demorar um pouco, decidiu sentar-se num banco ali perto. Suspirou, pensando na quantidade de tempo que já tinha passado naquele mesmo banco.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente da primeira vez que pousara os pés naquele aeroporto.  
Milo Kalomiris, com os seus 18 anos, decidira fazer os estudos universitários fora do seu país natal. Esperando concorrer a uma das mais renomeadas faculdades da Europa, ajudado na sua escolha pelo facto de querer estudar relações públicas, Milo optara por aprofundar o seu conhecimento linguístico com o francês. Afinal, tinha de começar por algum lado…

Com os seus 23 anos, curso acabado, tinha sido convidado a trabalhar na embaixada grega em Paris. Acabara por aceitar, fixando-se de uma vez por todas na cidade maravilhosa.

Todos os anos, em certas datas específicas como o Natal, final de ano, aniversários e afins, aproveitava alguns dias para voltar a 'casa'. Sim… apesar de estar oficialmente a morar em França, a sua casa continuava a ser onde o coração ficou… Grécia. Mais precisamente em _Methoni_. Uma pequena cidade à beira mar, nascida de uma comunidade essencialmente pescadora, vivia em dias calmos, onde Cronos parecia ter dado tréguas… tudo passava devagar.

Aquele ano não tinha sido excepção. Mais uma vez, regressava dessa viagem, deixando para trás uma mãe preocupada e dois irmãos consolando-a.

Sempre lhe fizera confusão a diferença berrante entre as culturas dos dois países… sentia falta da fraternidade e abertura de espírito que fazia prova o povo grego. Claro, viver em França tinha as suas regalias… entre as quais um óptimo salário. O triplo do que alguma vez podia esperar ganhar em Atenas.

Pela milésima vez sentado naquele banco, Milo suspirava…

Sobressaltou quando percebeu o tapete deslocar e algumas bagagens a chegar. Com a sorte que tinha, a sua seria certamente das ultimas…

Colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, soprando a franja despreocupadamente. Já varias vezes pensara em cortá-la, mas na hora H nunca tivera coragem… Levou uma das mãos aos fios loiros que lhe caíam sobre os olhos, puxando-os cuidadosamente ate ao limite. A ponta chegava ao lábio inferior…

Já tinha perdido a conta à quantidade de vezes que a sua mãe tinha embirrado com ele por causa daquele exagero de franja. Não só… a quantidade de vezes que tinha sido ameaçado de cortar os seus cachos com uma tesoura na mão…

Sorriu tristemente. Aquele clima familiar que só voltava a encontrar em casa…

Desviou o olhar distraído na direcção do tapete de novo. Um montão de bagagens passavam lentamente pela sua frente. De repente, uma imagem pareceu-lhe familiar. Um objecto rectangular, cinza… o nome Samsonite esparramando no topo… a sua mala?

Levantou-se num pulo, correndo até à multidão. Pediu inúmeras vezes perdão ao tentar criar uma passagem por entre a multidão. Tirou rapidamente a mala para o chão, suspirando aliviado ao sair do meio daquela gente.

Era a primeira vez que a sua mala saía tão cedo! Finalmente, alguma coisa boa naquele dia. Sorriu, dirigindo-se à saída. Iria pegar um táxi. Em menos de uma hora estaria em casa.

Deixada para trás, a multidão começava a dispersar-se. Na tela, uma luzinha piscava insistentemente anunciando a chegada das ultimas bagagens de Moscovo. Seguiam-se as da aterragem seguinte: Atenas.

Correndo apressado, um jovem aproximava-se afobado do tapete. Olhou rapidamente para a tela, vendo que as bagagens do seu voo estavam a acabar. Certamente já estava andando às voltas no tapete.

Com muito custo criou passagem por entre as pessoas, conseguindo uma melhor visão. Os olhos castanhos saltavam de mala em mala, tentando distinguir a sua. Dava tudo para voltar rapidamente para casa…

---oOo---

_Rue La Fayette_. Num terceiro andar de um dos numerosos edifícios da rua, Milo tentava relaxar da viagem fatigante. Tudo bem… andar de avião não era nada por aí além… mas sempre ficava com dores nas pernas depois disso. Porquê? Simples. Milo não era do estilo de pessoas a ficarem paradas durante muito tempo. Era extremamente irrequieto: isso era um dos seus maiores defeitos.

Soprou mais uma vez a franja que insistia em cair sobre os seus olhos. Sentia o impulso da água morna fazer as suas pernas subirem até a superfície. Os longos cabelos loiros caíam soltos mergulhando na água límpida.

Tinha chegado ao seu T2, recentemente comprado graças ao ordenado abastado que lhe era destinado. Sem grande paciência para desfazer a mala, jogara-a no quarto, dirigindo-se instintivamente até ao banheiro.

E lá estava ele, inundando completamente o chão do banheiro como sempre.

Assustou-se ao ouvir o som do celular tocar bem perto do seu ouvido. Ah, como adorava poder desligar aquele aparelho infame por algumas horas… mas não podia. Tinha de estar disponível 24 h/24, 7dias por semana. Suspirou, olhando o visor.

" _Saga (DP2.12)"_

Não era possível… mal tinha chegado e já lhe telefonavam por causa de… TRABALHO? Atendeu rapidamente, afinando a voz propositadamente:

- Telefonou para o celular de Milo Miklós Kalomiris. De momento este não se encontra disponível. Queira deixar mensagem após o bip sonoro. Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!

Percebeu o interlocutor gargalhar com a sua prestação. Ele próprio não conseguiu impedir um pequeno riso.

- Boa noite para você também Saga…

- _Milo… julguei que o ia encontrar bem menos receptivo devido a recente chegada de ferias…_

O loiro sorriu. Sabia que se não fosse urgente, o mais velho nunca o interromperia no ultimo dia de ferias.

- Estou sempre receptivo quando se trata de você!

Um pequeno silencio tomou conta da chamada, Milo soube que o outro sorria. Não eram raras essas brincadeiras e frases de segundo sentido entre ele e os gémeos Saga e Kanon. Já que trabalhavam no mesmo local, ambos originários da mesma cidade, tinham-se tornado bons amigos rapidamente. Num país daqueles, era sempre bom encontrar um compatriota.

- _Você me estraga com elogios…_

- Elogios? Eu elogiei?

Um riso.

-_Tudo bem… vamos ao que interessa. Estou telefonando pois Singopoulous chega amanha pela manhã e exigiu que os papeis da ultima reunião do concelho estejam na sua secretária quando chegasse. _

Mas que raio! Papeis? Concelho? Aliás… o que o embaixador estaria a fazer em Paris tão cedo? Devia mais era aproveitar as ferias ao máximo e sobretudo deixar em paz o mundo dos mortais!

- A papelada está na segunda pasta da primeira gaveta da minha secretária. A chave esta…

-_Por baixo do tapete da entrada… sei…_ - percebeu o pequeno riso do outro lado – _ou julgava que é o único a esconder algo ali?_

Foi em meio de risos e uma curta conversa sobre o natal de cada um deles que se despediram, combinando se encontrar no dia seguinte pela manhã na embaixada. Milo agradeceu a todos os deuses pelo facto de não ser preciso em carne e osso no emprego, já que não estava com a mínima vontade de sair daquela maravilhosa… deliciosa… aconchegante banheira de água… de novo o som do celular…

- Quente… - acabou os próprios pensamentos num sussurro.

Esperava que fosse de novo Saga, esquecendo de perguntar algo ou dando algumas recomendações. Como se as da sua própria mãe não bastassem.

Mas o número que aparecia no visor era desconhecido. Ainda pensou em não atender… mas até que podia ser importante. Além de que, se não o fizesse, ia se martirizar a noite toda tentando descobrir de quem poderia ser o número.

Num gesto da mão, afastou a franja para trás, atendendo a chamada.

- Alô?

- _Bonsoir…mossieur Kalomiris?_

- Sim, eu mesmo. – respondeu calmamente num francês cuidado e sobretudo com a total ausência de sotaque que denunciasse as suas origens.

- _Hereusement… _daqui _Camus Lenoir_! Desculpe estar a incomodá-lo a uma hora tardia destas mas… penso que temos um problema…

Pela milésima vez desde o início do telefonema, Milo abominava-se por ter levantado a tampa no celular, permitindo a comunicação entre ele e aquele ser estranho. _Camus Lenoir_… não conhecia nenhum _Lenoir._ Se bem que, era um nome bem comum em França. Juntou a pouca paciência que lhe restava, voltando a fechar os olhos.

- Ah? E quem tipo de problema seria esse _Monsieur?_

Ouviu o interlocutor clarear a voz algumas poucas vezes, criando um momento de suspense que parecia propositado.

-_Bien… acontece que a sua bagagem esta neste momento na minha posse._

Demorou algum tempo para que Milo assimilasse o que aquela frase significava. Na realidade tinha deixado de prestar grande atenção naquela chamada. Estava mais deliciado com aquela maravilhosa… deliciosa… aconchegante banheira de água…

- _PARDON_????

Se algum pedaço de mosaico do chão estivesse seco, acabava de ser inundado por água causado pelo salto que Milo dera ao entender a situação.

---oOo---

Se algo o podia tirar de casa naquela noite, seria certamente o trabalho… ou uma situação completamente inusitada. A verdade era que se encontrava naquele momento num café no centro de Paris, esperando por alguém que nunca vira na vida.

No momento em que recebera aquele telefonema, umas duas horas atrás, demorou algum tempo a entender COMO tinha trocado a mala. Olhou inumeráveis vezes para ela, convencido que era a sua… mas a verdade residia no seu interior. Finalmente decidiu-se por saciar a sua curiosidade, abrindo o objecto largado no seu quarto. Ficou olhando fixamente durante uns poucos segundos para as roupas caprichosamente arrumadas… só aquilo dizia tudo. A mala de uma pessoa era o espelho do seu carácter.

Não se deixou levar pelo impulso de vasculhar as roupas e acessórios no seu interior, já que certamente aquela pessoa não lhe interessaria. Demasiado… picuinhas.

O _chocolat chaud_ sobre a mesa largava um delicioso aroma guloso. Sentado numa mesa no centro do café, Milo esperava pelo dono da mala que mantinha no chão ao seu lado. Felizmente tivera o bom senso se marcar encontro num local perto de casa. Não se imaginava acartar com aquela coisa pela cidade afora, arriscando-se a ser assaltado sem grandes possibilidades de defesa.

Soprou no liquido fumegante, sorvendo um pouco em seguida. Ouviu uma voz atrás de si, estranhamente familiar.

- _Monsieur Kalomiris _presumo…

Milo pousou a xícara de volta a mesa, colocando-se em pé calmamente e levantando os olhos para o telefonista misterioso. Estendeu a mão com intenção de o cumprimentar, mas qualquer coisa que tivesse pensado para dizer tinha acabado de ser apagado pela visão de um magnífico ser ruivo que se mantinha de pé a sua frente.

- _Monsieur Kalomiris?_ Passa-se alguma coisa?

Milo encontrava-se em estado catatonico diante da figura ruiva. Apesar do terno preto que usava, a aparencia jovem do rapaz à sua frente apanharam Milo completamente desprevenido. O longo cabelo solto ruivo contrastando perfeiamente com o casaco preto, uns olhos castanhos belissimos que pareciam dissecar para onde olhasse.

- Desculpe a minha reacção… - apressou-se a dizer, largando finalmente a mão do desconhecido – mas não era bem de alguém assim que estava a espera…

Camus suspirou, levando a mão aos longos fios ruivos, massajando a própria cabeça. A pele pálida tomava um tom ligeiramente rosado devido ao frio que se fazia sentir naquela altura do ano. Parecia extremamente cansado.

- _Pas de problème_… já estou acostumado a que me tomem por alguém mais velho. - esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

Decididamente Milo nunca esperava por uma situação daquelas. Tinha tudo pensado: levava a bagagem, esperava pela pessoa em questão, devolvia-a, pegava na sua própria mala e regressava à sua santa casinha onde aproveitaria uma fabulosa noite de sono por baixo das mil e uma cobertas da sua cama.

Agora… toda essa ânsia tinha desaparecido, tomado por uma enorme vontade de convidar aquele ruivo a ficar ali.

Respirou fundo, levando a mão à longa franja loira afastando-a dos olhos num gesto sensual. Mergulhou nos magníficos olhos castanhos do francês, lançando todo o seu charme natural sobre ele.

- Gostava de o convidar a beber algo… eu pago. Afinal é o mínimo que eu posso fazer pelo transtorno.

- Agradeço imenso a sua gentileza… mas devo recusar. A viagem foi extremamente cansativa e só quero voltar para casa. Peço mais uma vez desculpa por esta troca. Tenha uma boa noite.

Milo viu embasbacado o ruivo pegar na sua mala e afastar-se lentamente. Não acreditava… ele tinha… recusado? Depois daquele convite irrecusável?

O seu charme natural estava a falhar… tinha de o colocar de novo em pratica.


End file.
